


Naptime

by sydwrites



Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [5]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Breastfeeding Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smutty goodness, slight voyerism, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Charlie's been acting strangely every time you breastfeed. Maybe the baby monitor can give you some answers...
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935
Kudos: 4





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> written based on a request from tumblr.
> 
> enjoy!

“There’s my girl!”  
Charlie frowned as he held your daughter on his hip. “What am I, chopped liver?”  
You chuckled and reached up to give him a kiss on the lips before your daughter began to fuss in Charlie’s arms, breaking your kiss. He handed your beautiful baby girl over and you cradled her in your arms as Charlie walked behind you, placing his chin on your shoulder and his hands on your hips.  
His lips quirked up in a smile. “She’s so beautiful, Y/N, I can’t believe we made her. Thank you for giving me a daughter, I love you so so much.” He kissed your cheek and you turned your head to smile at him, leaning back on his chest as you looked up at your amazing husband with so much love in your eyes.   
Of course, as with all new parents, this moment lasted only a few seconds before Avery started to cry in your arms. You groaned and Charlie laughed as you pulled away, rocking the small infant in your arms.  
“When did she go down for her last nap?”  
He thought for a moment. “She got up about 2 hours ago.”  
You nodded. “She’s probably hungry too, let me try and feed her before putting her down.”  
Charlie visibly gulped. “O-Okay, what do you need me to do?”  
You sat down, slightly confused by Charlie’s odd behavior, but brushing it off as you said, “Just grab the cloth, please?”  
He nodded and went over to the baby bag, pulling out the spit-up cloth before walking back over. Unfortunately for him, the second he turned around, you’d just freed your breast from the confines of your bra. His brain almost short-circuited by the sight and immediately his pants got a little bit tighter as he walked over and quickly handed you the cloth before quickly walking away, muttering something about going upstairs.  
You watched him rush out of the living room with a furrowed brow, confused as to why he was acting so odd. It’s not like he’s never seen you breastfeed before, what made this time different? Deciding to focus on one thing at a time, you looked down at your beautiful daughter and smiled.  
“What’s gotten into your dad lately, Avery? Huh?” She cooed around your nipple and you smiled, smoothing the small amount of hair on her head before your mind wandered back to Charlie. You were concerned that he’d been acting so differently in the past couple of days and when you’ve brought it up, he’s dismissed it immediately.  
Soon, Avery finished eating and you burped her before taking her upstairs to lay down for her nap. You looked over at the baby monitor and smirked as an idea popped into your head, remembering that there’s a monitor in yours and Charlie’s room. You cringe as you turn it on and connect to the master bedroom monitor, really hoping that Charlie didn’t notice, and luckily, he didn’t. Especially when you heard the noises he was making.  
“O-Oh, f-fuck! So h-hard for you, Y/N.”  
A spark of heat shot down and pooled in your core as you listened to your husband jerk off over the baby monitor, biting your lip before turning it off. You and Charlie hadn’t had sex since before Avery was born and, to be honest, you were waiting for Charlie to break like this. You shivered in excitement while tiptoeing out of the nursery, closing the door gently before walking up to the door, opening it casually as if you didn’t know exactly what was going on inside.  
Charlie’s head shot up from the pillows and looked at you with wide eyes, quickly scrambling to cover up his erection as you watched him with a smirk.  
“Babe…”  
He looked up at you with a flushed face, out of embarassment or desperation, you weren’t sure. “Y/N, I-”  
“Meet me in the shower.”  
His face turned up in a devious smirk while he watched you walk by, tossing your shirt on the floor as you walked into the closet. Once you were undressed fully, you walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on before Charlie was pouncing on you, spinning you around and pulling your lips in for a needy kiss. You moaned into his mouth before bringing your hand down to wrap around his length and starting to stroke him, causing his hips to surge forward. He broke away from the kiss and placed his forehead on yours.  
“Shit Y/N.” He said breathily and you chuckled, bringing your lips to yours for one more peck before you stepped into the shower. As soon as the door was closed, Charlie was on you again, pressing you against the cool tile wall as his lips traveled down to your neck and shoulders.  
“How much time do you think we have?”  
You ran your hands through his half-wet hair as you thought. “Probably fifteen, maybe twenty.”  
A wide grin spread across his face and his arms wrapped around you, pressing your bodies closer. “I only need ten.”  
You laughed and he chuckled softly before tapping on your outer thighs, signaling you to jump. Your legs wrapped around his hips, pressing your warm wetness right on his throbbing arousal, making him growl.  
“Fuck, I’ve been wanting this for weeks now. I swear you’re even sexier now, your curves are so full now and fuck, I’ve had to jack off every day because I didn’t know if you’d be ready and I didn’t want to pressure yo-”  
You place a finger on his lips. “Babe, its been almost two months…”  
His brow furrowed and he pressed his lips together, nodding. “Right, yeah.”  
Your head clunked back against the wall as he thrusted into your waiting walls, making you gasp in pleasure while he growled, immediately setting a desperate pace with his hips. “Fuck you feel so good, fuck! I’ve missed this so much, missed doing this with you Y/N, shit I’m not gonna last too long.”  
“It’s okay Charlie, I’m not going to last long either, shit!”  
With the constant push of his chest up against your sensitive nipples, you didn’t realize how much he was stimulating them until you felt them harden. You quickly pushed him away and cried out as the milk started squirting out of your nipples.  
“Oh shit, fuck Charlie! I’m sorry babe, fuck this is a mess…”  
His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open as he watched the milk spray from your nipples. He froze and you had to yank on his hair to pull him out of his trance, chuckling as he came back to reality.  
“Charlie, I’m sorry about thi-”  
You felt his cock twitch inside of your walls. “Fuck, thats so hot. Can I, um, can I…suck on them? Please?”  
Your eyes went wide for a moment. “S-Sure, just not too rough please.”  
He didn’t hesitate, latching his mouth on one of your nipples as his hips resumed their pace and his hand teased your other nipple. His eyes fluttered shut as he tasted your milk, moaning against your sensitive nub before you moaned loudly. Your hands were weaved in his hair within seconds, encouraging his movements.  
“Oh Charlie, babe, fuck! Keep sucking, please, oh fuck! It feels so good, so fucking good!”  
His hand squeezed your breast and you shrieked as milk spurted out again, prompting Charlie to move his mouth to your other nipple, groaning immediately as the milk filled his mouth. Your back was arched almost completely off the wall as he sucked on your breasts while still keeping an impressive pace with his hips.  
He pulled away with a glazed-over look. “God fucking damnit, thats the hottest fucking thing ever. I almost came when the milk shot into my mouth, fuck!”  
You pulled at Charlie’s hair and positioned him in front of your full breasts. “Babe, I need you to keep going, please. Keep sucking until you cum, please Charlie, I need it so bad.”  
His lips quirked up into a smirk before his lips reconnected with your sensitive nipples, making you yelp and cry out with pleasure. Your walls clenched tightly around him as the combination of his lips and hips quickly brought you to the edge. Charlie seemed to understand that you were close, bringing a hand down to rub against your clit, pushing you into orgasm with only a few rubs.  
“Oh, oh shit, fuck! I’m coming Charlie, fuck!”  
He growled as your breasts shot more milk into his mouth with your orgasm, effectively sending him into orgasm.  
“Fuck Y/N, I’m coming, coming for you honey!”  
His hips rutted softly as he released himself deep inside of you, mouth still on your nipple even after he’d pulled out. Your hands ran through his hair soothingly as he showered your breasts, chest, shoulders, neck and finally your face with kisses. Both of you simply reveled in each other’s company as you caught your breaths, surprised at how much stamina the both of you had lost after only two months without sex.  
Charlie beamed down at you, unable to tear his eyes away from you. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Y/N, and I love you so much. Thank you for this, I think we both needed it.”  
You huffed out a laugh as you pulled him down for another kiss. “Yes we did, my breasts thank you.”  
He smirked and pressed up against you again, waggling his eyes brows playfully. “If they need more…”  
Almost as if it was timed perfectly, the baby monitor started making noise as Avery cried. Charlie’s head thudded against the wall as you laughed at the perfect timing, pulling away and giving you one last look-over as he stepped out. You opened your mouth to volunteer, but he quickly stopped you.  
“No, I’ll take care of her. Go ahead and shower, you deserve it.”  
You smiled as your husband dried himself off and hastily put his clothes back on, walking out of the bathroom before you called out to him.  
“Charlie?”  
He rushed up to the door of the shower. “What’s wrong?”  
You smirked. “Nothing, just wanted to let you in on a little secret.”  
His interest was piqued. “It better be good.”  
You poked your head out of the shower and giggled.  
“That thing…happens with every shower.”  
Charlie growls and you quickly pull your head back into the shower. “Have fun putting Avery back to bed, babe!”  
He huffed and walked out the door, but not before turning to call out,  
“You’re gonna pay for that one later, my dear.”  
You smirked.  
“Is that a promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
